


our hearts are like firestorms (and when they strike, we feel the love)

by Gabby



Series: before, during, and after (the park) [2]
Category: Jurassic Park (Movies), Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Aftermath, Companion Piece, Conversations, F/M, First Kiss, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Post-Movie(s), Romance, Romantic Fluff, Some Humor, Some Plot, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 00:56:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4243332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabby/pseuds/Gabby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Owen makes good on certain words said to Claire before his battle in the jungle. Post I-Rex defeat and all.</p><p>Companion to <i>but, the hurt makes it beautiful (beautiful)</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	our hearts are like firestorms (and when they strike, we feel the love)

**Author's Note:**

> OK. So, this is the kind of sequel everybody sorta wanted for the aforementioned fic *points above* I wrote before. And again, as mentioned, it's a companion piece to the first one and while I do recommend you read that one before this one for it to make some sense, you don't have to. Some people enjoy mystery in their reading habits. Others do not. If you are one of the former, by all means. If not, then you probably already are familiar with my other story and/or you might wanna go ahead and get some homework done before taking the test. It's fine, I'll wait.
> 
> Either way, I hope you enjoy! ;)
> 
> P.S. By the way, the title of the first fic is from _hurt makes it beautiful_ by Hugo. Forgot to actually mention that in my notes there. And this story's name is taken from the lyrics of _firestorm_ by Kygo feat. Conrad Sewell. And I found that particular song on a playlist compiled by a fellow Clawen shipper. Wild, right? ;)

Owen hardly pays attention to neither her nor the boys as he watches Blue's tail disappear out of his sight for what he knows to be the last time. His heart thudding painfully near his ribs.

His entire pack is gone.

His life's work. The training and caring of his four, smart-as-whips-yet-still-so-terrifying girls. One of the most meaningful relationships - _based on mutual respect_ , he'd said again and again - in his life... gone.

Charlie. Echo. Delta. Dead. Blue, loyal to the end. Out there and alone.

All of it.

He's supposed to have been their Alpha. To lead and care for them as best he could.

To prevent this kind of thing from happening.

From Hoskins. From _fucking_ InGen. From... all of this.

He'd been their Alpha and he had failed.

He had let it all happen.

He can blame it all on Hoskins. Wu. But, the blame is as equally with him as it with them.

He doesn't realize he's come down to his knees until there's a presence of three flanking him. Two much younger male voices asking him what's wrong and _Owen, are you okay? Can we help??_

But, it's the third... softer. Gentle. Pale fingers on his shoulder that quakes him into awareness again.

He turns to meet amazing, clear blue-green eyes. _Claire_.

He remembers the last few hours. Before the jungle. Before final disaster. When she had found him in the weapons shed. Demanding he stay alive and come back safely.

Basically telling him he's as good as hers if he does.

Which... he's bound to fall apart after this. He _knows_ that. He's been in the Navy. Seen things no one should ever... he knows the deal. PTSD is nasty and hell on anybody's psyche. He's seen friends go through it.

And even after _that_. After his own ordeal there, he'd come back to the other side.

Now, he's not so sure.

But, the one thing he is sure about...

She'd demanded he come back to her. _"I just want something for myself for once"_. And even through the melee, they couldn't exactly get to what words had and hadn't been said in that shed. What she had so clearly left out, wanted to tell him and what he'd desperately needed to say back.

_I'm already yours. I've been yours for longer than you know._

And the whole unspoken promise of a follow-up conversation...

Which they're gonna have. Soon.

Maybe. Hopefully.

 

 

 

He's honestly, pretty surprised to have actually spotted her in the crowds of people, injured and uninjured, that had been taken off the island. Her lovely, pale face framed by red curls hard to not notice even in the full warehouse.

Last he had seen her felt like hours ago maybe as she had been led away by her two nephews. Both boys, once they'd been able to leave him be, clinging to her next and he'd done nothing but, go into caretaker among the hurt strangers around them. Calling up his first aide training from his time serving.

And then after he's been attending to an elderly man, he peaks up and away.

And there she is.

Their eyes meet and before he knows they have both gravitated towards the center of the room to each other and she's asking him, with tears in her beautiful eyes, what they should do now and he's saying something about sticking together and she's smiling and then she's walking at his side like she's meant to be there and then - and then -

They're outside and in the sunlight and it hits him all over again.

But, most of all, now that they're here and alive and kind of alone together, her words to him the weapons shed come speeding back to him.

"Now, I have something that I want more." She'd said with a quiet, trembling determination. "I finally have something I want more than anything for myself and so, you have to come back alive."

He'd recalled those very words more vividly than ever and hopes they still hold up and that she still means what he'd thought she had.

He turns, stopping them both, and reaches out. Touches her wrist lightly as she faces him in surprise.

"We have a conversation to finish."

He really shouldn't enjoy the way her eyes widen a little. The subtle flutter of her lashes. The perfect 'O' of her mouth. The rapid pulse he can see clearly near her collarbone.

But, he does. A lot.

"Well?"

"I'm sorr- I just..." She shakes her head and looks away with a blush he shouldn't feel proud of. "I just thought um, well, after everything that you would-"

"I didn't forget." He interrupts firmly. "We just got... distracted. And we didn't get a chance to-"

"Right." She says almost to herself and then finally meets his eye again, bright and beautiful. "I um... before we go forward with..." She flutters a hand between them and his heart twitches. "I just have other things I need to say." She adds and he nods in near amusement because if this is headed where he thinks it's headed, he'll listen to more.

She bites her lip, thinking and she's so fucking cute, he can't help himself.

"What it is then?" He asks in a low murmur, stepping closer to finger those red strands shining in the sunlight, gazing into her gorgeous face. "What-?"

"I liked you before!" She blurts out and he pauses, confusion clearly clouding his own face because she continues before he could say anything. "I mean, I like you now. Really." She reiterates as even through the shot of happy that goes through him, befuddlement remains. "But, I also liked you before."

"Before?"

"Before everything." She explains with a small, adorable wince. "Before... all of this." She adds with a slight gulp and he watches her as she rights herself just in case he should need to. Wouldn't mind wanting to. "I... Before this and us... our date." She says all this with lowered eyes though when she mentions _that_ date, she looks up and meets his eyes again as if to gauge his reaction.

He doesn't know what ends up on his face but, it must not be anything good because whenever he remembers that fucking night, it's _hardly_ ever with any fondness or warm fuzzies.

Well, he does when other things come to mind. When he had thought of how beautiful she'd been (still is). Of the smile she had almost given him... before it'd disappeared completely at the sight of his _goddamn_ boardshorts (which, in hindsight, he knows, bad choice).

He never thought he would ever get her to smile at him again.

Until just now before they'd existed the hanger together.

It had been one of the worst dates of his life. The tense conversation. The way she had turned her nose up at his choice of tequila because of her diet. The manner in which she had almost refused to give him an inch.

'Course, it's not like he hadn't been a fuck-up of his own making either. He knows, thinking on it, that he shouldn't have laughed at her itinerary the way he had. He shouldn't have pushed.

He could say all he wants about it being her who had put an end to things but, he knows he had had a hand in screwing things up just as much as her.

He's so caught up in his own thoughts that he's not realized she has continued to talk and is near rambling.

"-About the itinerary. I was nervous and I really am an organized person but, I really, really wanted to go out with you." She's saying, cheeks flushed and eyes bright. Beautiful. "I liked you a lot and I wanted... I wanted it to go well and I hadn't felt like that in a long time and I..." She looks down and then back up again and he's struck by the vulnerable look in her eye and even more so when says softly. "I like you and I hadn't actually made an itinerary for a date in a long while so..."

He doesn't even realize he's moving until he's there. Breathing the same air as her and then ducking his head to press his lips onto hers again. And that. That chemistry that had simmered beneath the surface whenever they'd interacted. That he'd felt so keenly when he had stolen a kiss in the middle of the melee after she had saved his life.

It all springs back to life the second their lips meet.

And more when she hums and leans up into him. Elegant hands palming his chest. Her scent surrounding him like honeysuckle and vanilla.

She's softer than he remembered. And really good. Sweet like succulent fruit.

He can't get enough of her.

But, sooner or later he's gonnna have to because they're both dirty and sweaty and standing near a hanger full of people that include her family and many others.

He pulls away from the kiss, both of them panting in unison. His arms wrapped around her waist and her hands clutching at his vest.

 _This is it_. He thinks, holding onto her amazing eyes staring back at him. All that guard that he'd wanted to so badly tear down during that awful date, long gone. Gorgeous and vulnerable and fragile and hopefully willing to be his. Just like he's been hers for so long.

Something about this - the two of them, hope to be _us_ \- could work. He can feel it.

And when has he ever not taken a chance? Especially it's gonna ( _is_ already) mean so much. 

"I am, y'know." He says without thinking about it.

"What?" She asks softly, looking up into his eyes.

He smirks. "Yours."

She breathes out a small laugh against his lips.

"I also thought you should know." He adds, not being able to help it, holding her like this. "That I liked you before, too." He admits, gazing into expressive eyes. "I was actually pretty gone on you before I even asked you out, to be honest."

"Really?"

"Really." He utters, leaning down again because she's right there and _soo_ close. "And I still am."

She leaning up and in once more and god, how had he ever thought to resist this? "I think you should show me just how..."

"I will." He whispers right on her lips. "And then we stay together."

And there goes that smile. "Together."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Remember: Constructive and kind. I don't take any shit. ;) Thank you for reading!


End file.
